


Bread & Thieves

by yoomunchies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Get The Rowdy Kids Some Food, King Oikawa Tooru, Leader Hinata, M/M, Pressed Kageyama, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Robin Hood References, Small People Gang, Thief Hinata, Why Do Small People Have So Much Energy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoomunchies/pseuds/yoomunchies
Summary: Prince Kageyama had encountered petty attempts at robberies all the time but nothing felt more humiliating then watching a single boy grab the sack of food that was supposed to last he and his men for a week and before flashing him a smug grin and taking off back into the woods.Instead of the hunting trip he had been promised as a way to give him a breather of his royal duties, he was forced to instead track down a boy with the hair the color of a vibrant sunset in order to regain both his food and his dignity.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Bread & Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first short kagehina fic on this site. I've been disappointed at the lack of fantasy AUs I found of this ship and I love my volleyball idiots to pieces. I came up with this idea in the shower and I've decided not to let it go to waste

Hunting always held a special place in Prince Tobio’s heart.

Not only did the activity send a rush of excitement and adrenaline through his veins, but it also gives him the chance to escape the castle along with his duties he had to uphold as a prince. Not to mention it also gave him a lucky break from his father.

Being a prince meant practicing strategies of both battle and maintaining peace within his kingdom’s boarders. Doing that was already hard enough but the pressure King Tooru keep placing upon him was enough to make him a snappy and miserable person. Not many enjoyed the company of Prince Tobio but the ones who did were almost immediately assigned as his guards.

“How much further are you planing on venturing out?” Kuroo complained with a groan as he rested his messy black bedhead into his hand after he had beckoned his horse to come to a stop on the path.

Tobio also pulled on the leather reigns to stop his brown horse so he could look back at his knight. “A little further,” he compromised. “I just want to head a little further in.”

“So the King wants to ride for another four hours,” his prickly blonde guard rolled his eyes and drew a condescending grin on his face despite his aching behind protesting.

“I said stop calling me that,” Tobio snapped as he sent a scowl his way.

“Sorry, King,” Tsukishima said unapologetically.

Tobio clenched his jaw in an attempt to stop himself from climbing off of his horse and socking the knight with his fist.

“I don’t think we have a choice but to stop here,” his most trusted knight, Daichi, called from in front of them further up the path. “There’s a few trees blocking our path.”

“Yay!” Kuroo threw his hands up in the air in a form of celebration.

Tobio tsked and dragged his leg over the left side of his horse before hopping off. “We can stop here then,” he gave in. His knights followed suit and stretched their arms in the arm or rubbed their backsides in order to relieve their aching muscles.

“How deep do you plan on going in the woods?” Daichi asked their prince as he gathered the prince’s reigns in his hand.

“Not too far—“ he was unable to complete what he was going to say as the rustling of leaves startled him from his thoughts. Looking up, his eyes widened as a branch above him began to bend unnaturally under some weight and soon he found himself looking up at a small boy who was balancing himself onto of his horse.

If his horse was freaked out, it didn’t show it as he remained completely still allowing the boy to stand on the saddle without falling. Tobio caught his eyes and before he reacted his eyes went wide as he found himself staring at the boy’s unusual hair color.

“Forgive me,” the voice flowed like silk. “But I’m taking this.”

He reached down and snatched the satchel attached to his horse and tore it away from where it had been dangling. The sound of Daichi drawing his sword had snapped the prince back to reality and he reached to his side in order to do the same. Tobio flinched as he grasped at air, realizing his sword was attached to his horse’s side as well.

HIs grin widened as he released the branch he was holding and the branch swung up and managed to deflect Daichi’s sword as it was sent spiraling up into the air. “Thanks again,” he winked as he jumped off his horse’s back and landed gracefully on the ground. Kuroo and Tsukishima were quick to block the boy’s path with their swords raised but that didn’t stop the boy’s nerves of steel as he ran towards them. Tobio felt his breath hitch as he expected his mens’ swords to run him through but the red-head slid underneath the blades right at the last second.

Tsukishima let a sound of bewilderment softly escape his mouth and the men watched as the boy was quick to get away on foot with their supplies.

“Do we go after him?” Daichi asked hurriedly.

“Not now,” Tobio ordered. “The woods are too dense with trees to ride and he’s too quick to catch on his own.”

“What did he steal anyway?”Tsukishima asked as he stared at the prince’s horse.

“Our food supply.”

“That’s not bad,” Kuroo hummed. “We are planning on going hunting. We could just eat whatever we catch. We had already planned on doing that anyway. Now we’ll just have to bear with only eating protein.”

“This is King we’re talking about here. He’s not going to let this go so easily.

The knights tensed at Tsukishima’s words and spared a glance at their prince. He was fuming where he stood and his eyes burned with anger which caused them to bite their tongue in hesitation.

“We’ll go after him,” Tobio declared. “It looked as if it had rained yesterday so his tracks will be fresh. We’ll just have to meet him at wherever his destination will be.”

——————————

“I told you I heard people,” Hinata held up the sack he had stolen to his friends’ faces. Nishinoya’s face lit up in awe.

“Awesome, Shouyou!” he grinned. “It looks huge. What’s inside?”

“It smelled like food so it was the only thing I grabbed,” he said as he began to untie the lace holding that satchel together. “I managed to snag…bread?”

“Bread? What’s wrong with it?” Kenma asked after he witnessed the hesitation in his voice.

“Nothing. It’s just that it’s straight bread! Look at this!” He cried as he held the bag open for his friends to look into.

“It’s food. I’m not complaining,” Kenma shrugged uninterestedly.

“I know but look!” Hinata whined. Theres no meat. No vegetables. No fruits. Just straight bread!”

Nishinoya stared skeptically at the white loaves. “I haven’t had potatoes in a while. I was really looking forward for some.

“An apple would’ve been nice,” Kenma agreed with a sigh. “But bread is food. We should be thankful Shouyou found it in the first place.”

“I guess you’re right,” Hinata finally agreed. “And this is a lot of bread. Everyone will probably be happy.”

“Everyone will be happy,” Noya assured. “It’s been a while since we we're able to eat something other than the squirrels or rabbits that Yaku and Suga manage to catch with that trap of theirs.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Hinata huffed. “We should probably head back before the others get worried.”

“Attaboy!” Noya grinned as he slapped his back. “And put that away while we’re walking, Kenma!”

Kenma sighed as he looked up from the piece of wood he had been fiddling with along with his knife. “I’m almost done.”

“But you just started,” Hinata said with a tilt of his head.

“And I want to finish it.”

“No! You’ll cut your finger off.”

“No I won’t.”

Noya was quick to take the wood from his hands while he was distracted causing Kenma to look at him with a look of betrayal. “I’ll give it back to you once we get home.”

Kenma didn’t try to hide his glare as he tucked his small blade away. “Now can you give it back?”

“Not until we get back home. Don’t look at me like that! I’m saving your fingers!”

Hinata felt himself smile at his friends as he took another moment to glance down at the bag in his grip. “What a good day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
